Lists of countries and territories
This is a list of lists of countries and territories by various definitions, including FIFA countries, federations, and fictional countries. A country or territory is a geographical area, both in the sense of nation (a cultural entity) and state (a political entity).The Oxford English Dictionary lists the first six as: When the term country is used as a synonym for an independent sovereign state, see: * List of sovereign states * List of United Nations member states ** The United Nations also lists dependent territories (including the United Nations list of Non-Self-Governing Territories) and certain areas of special sovereignty as separate entries in their lists of countries. The items and lists shown in this entry use the word country to mean nation-state almost invariably. Other official lists *List of ISO 3166-1 countries codes (ISO) *List of country Internet top-level domains Other meanings of country *List of autonomous areas by country *List of enclaves and exclaves *List of federations *List of micronations *List of states with limited recognition *Table of administrative divisions by country Themed lists Demographics ]] The characteristics of the human population: * List of countries where English is an official language * List of countries where French is an official language * List of countries where Portuguese is an official language * List of countries where Russian is an official language * List of countries where Spanish is an official language * List of countries with fewer than 100,000 people * Urbanization by country Economy The production, distribution and consumption of goods and services: Gross domestic product The value of goods and services produced within a country: Industrial Output * List of countries by cement production * List of countries by motor vehicle production * List of countries by ship production * List of countries by shipyards * List of countries by steel production Agriculture Environment ]] The physical, chemical, and biotic factors that act upon an ecosystem: Geography ]] The Earth and its features: * List of countries and territories by continent * List of countries by continent (data file) * List of island countries * List of countries that border only one other country * List of countries and territories by land borders Military * Participants in World War II Names of a country]] The label for the country: * List of alternative country names * List of sovereign states and dependent territories in Europe * List of sovereign states and dependent territories in Eurasia Politics ]] The process by which groups, often governments, make decisions: * List of countries' copyright length * List of enclaves and exclaves * List of sovereign states by formation date * List of territorial disputes * Table of administrative divisions by country Tourism Transport Miscellaneous *List of countries by date of current flag adoption *List of countries that drive on the left or right ** List of Internet top-level domains *List of countries by colors of national flags *Mains power around the world *List of national capitals **List of countries whose capital is not their largest city **List of countries with multiple capitals *List of country calling codes *List of international vehicle registration codes **List of country codes on British diplomatic vehicle registration plates *Lists of time zones **List of time zones by country **Daylight saving time around the world References Category:Lists of countries Category:Lists by country Countries Countries Category:Lists of countries Category:Lists by country Countries Countries